


Uzumaki Legacy

by WalkerKiller21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Childbirth, Cock Slut, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Size Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: What if Naruto Uzumaki had an older brother? What if the marriage between Kushina and Minato was fake? What if the civilian council banished Naruto Uzumaki and his brother after the Fourth Shinobi war?            Ryuunosuke Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju Never thought that he'd be as happy with his life as he was now. Living in a newly rebuilt Uzushiogakure with his family and friends, life couldn't be better. He has everything he could ever ask for...... a loving husband, three wonderful children and another on the way. Life is good.                   Back in Konohagakure, Multiple people suddenly rise from the dead, but wonder where their children have disappeared to. Upon learning of the Civilian Council's betrayal, they set out to find their missing children.





	1. Chapter 1

Full name:  _ **Ryuunosuke Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju**_

Age:  _ **34**_

Height:  _ **6"5**_

Family:  _ **Haku (husband), Sora (12 year old son), Hanako (6 year old Daughter), Aiko (3 month old son), Kiyoshi (unborn son), Naruto (Little brother), Hinata (Sister-in-law), Boruto (Nephew), Himawari (Niece), Minato (Father), Kushina (mother), Tsunade (grandmother), Jiraiya (grandfather)**_

Blood type:  _ **O**_

Nature Release: 

_**Wind Release** _

**_Lightning Release_ **

**_Earth Release_ **

**_Water Release_ **

**_Fire Release_ **

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuunosuke enjoys a nice day off with his family and in Konohagakure, a few people rise from the dead and are Debriefed on what happened.

_**\- 3rd pov -** _

 

 

         Ryuunosuke Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju watched his family and friends with a smile on his face. Haku sat by his side, Aiko held gently in his arms, Ryuunosuke's Arm wrapped around Haku's shoulders, one large finger clutched in his infant son's tiny hand, and His other Hand clutched in Haku's. Ino And Sai sat on the love seat, curled up in each others embrace, Chouji and Karui stood nearby, Karui wrapped in Chouji's arms. Temari sat in the ever lazy Shikamaru's Lap, Tenten Curled into Lee's side, Sakura seated next to Sasuke, and Hinata's head on Naruto's shoulder, Kiba Whispering into his wife's ear and Shino discretely holding the hand of his Wife.

 

 

          They all took solace in the fact that their Children were having fun outside, Safe behind the Gates of Uzushiogakure, Gates that had blood seals Engraved into it. After Ryuunosuke and Naruto had been Banished from Konohagakure, and the others soon following once Uzushiogakure had been rebuilt, it seemed as if life had Calmed down.

 

 

 

               Out of all his friends, Ryuunosuke was the first to start having children. Although Sora was a complete surprise, he was loved the same as all his other children. Haku, Ryuunosuke and Naruto had been holed up in an old hut during a snow storm when Haku had suddenly cried out in agony. Imagine their surprise when he gives birth to Sora, all tiny and red faced, wailing out his unhappiness to the world.


End file.
